The present invention generally relates to sensors equipped with sensing elements that respond with motion to an environmental input, such as angular and linear motion. More particularly, this invention relates to sensors and sensing methods utilizing capacitive sensing and a differential readout capable of effectively achieving full-differential symmetry at the output of the readout.
Vibratory structures and other structures that operate on the basis of the Coriolis effect are commonly used in MEMS (microelectromechanical systems) gyroscopes due to their compatibility with microfabrication, ease of drive and sense, better scalability, and lower power requirements. The resolution of almost all micro-gyroscopes is limited by the thermo-mechanical (Brownian noise) of the sense structure. The noise floor can be reduced by increasing the sensor mass, quality factor (Q), amplitude of vibration, and the resonant frequency. Relative to other sensing schemes, capacitive sensing schemes are widely used for sensing resonant gyroscopes due to their ability to employ relatively uncomplicated structures, achieve high sensitivities, and exhibit low temperature drift. Micro-ring and other resonating structures have been designed to have four-quadrant structural symmetry. However, their readouts, even if operating in a differential mode, have been limited to two-quadrant symmetry.